Living in my Dream
by 4everCoverGirl
Summary: A German girl wins a contest and gets to talk to Kendall for 2 hours. What happens when Kendall finds himself falling for her head over heals? Will they get to be together? Or is it unrealistic to think that a 15 year old German girl and a 23 year old American boy can have a working relationship! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

The phone rang.

„I got it!", I shouted and answered the phone.

"Hallo? Abigail!"

"Hello Abigail. Here's Teen magazine! We are happy to congratulate you! You won our competition!"

"Oh my gosh…!", I whispered.

"Exactly! I'm sitting next to him right now and he took the day off to talk to you the whole day. And we have to add you are the first German girl who won one of our competitions! I'll leave you two alone! I hope you enjoy this and we made your dream come true!"

"Thank you guys so much, this is amazing!"

"It definitely is!", said a male voice. "I'm…"

"Kendall Knight, I know!"

"Course you know! So what do you want to know? I'm sure you have lots of questions?!"

"Not really, just one: when are you guys coming back to Germany?"

"Soon!"

"You always say that and in the end you never keep your promise!"

"We really want to visit but when the label says no we can do pretty much nothing against it.", he explained.

"If you say so! Anyway, can you tell your mom that she's awesome? Choose 180° is really amazing!"

"Will do! So I guess you have a necklace?"

"No my mom won't allow me to buy one!"

"Why?"

"Because of the shipping! She doesn't like that!"

"Oh I see! Um…listen, about before…I'll try and ask the label again! I know we have many fans in Germany and I'll just say something like we'll lose them if we won't visit!"

"You know exactly you won't lose us!"

"I know because Rushers rule the world! But it will convince them!"

"Hmm…!"

"Btw where did you learn to speak so good English? Shouldn't you at least have an accent?"

"I'm naturally talented!"

"Right and I'm the president of the United States of America!"

"No really I AM naturally talented!"

"Then you are really lucky. I can barely speak a few words in German!"

"I know and it sounds hilarious when you talk German or Spanish! You are really not born for speaking foreign languages!"

"Really?", he asked sarcastically . "I thought it sounded so good that you don't even notice that I'm American!" "No need for sarcasm!"

"Didn't mean to be rude!"

"Believe me: you weren't! Rude is something else!"

"We American people are nice, for us this would be rude! At least for every normal American!"

"Yeah and we German people aren't nice, we say words like shit and fuck all the time! These are normal words for us no insults, curses, swears or what you would like to call it."

"Wow German people are rude! Everyone is like this?"

"Most of the people!"

"You too?"

"Sometimes!"

"Wow you wouldn't think of this when you hear your name and see your picture! Btw you know you like almost exactly like Ariana Grande?"

"I get told this a lot!"

"With the red hair and the brown eyes. Is this your natural hair color?"

"No I dyed them red! My natural hair color is brown!"

"I'm sure it looks beautiful too!", he said. I blushed and I was glad he couldn't see it.

"Thanks.", I said and it went silent for a minute or two.

"So how's it going with filming and the album?!"

"Good. You'll love Season 4 and our 3rd Album!"

"Did you write songs on the 3rd Album alone?"

"There is one or two I wrote the lyrics alone. But the melody is just with guitar and that's surely not enough so it's not all by myself."

"But the lyrics are just from you? Like Cover Girl?!"

"They are!"

"Good! No offense to the other three but IDK it's just I can put myself into your songs the best. Probably just a prejudice because you're my favorite!"

"The songs I write are mostly about things I'm thinking about, I'm going through or I think other people can find their selves in, it's good to hear that it works!"

"It doesn't work just for me but for thousands of other fans. You know how your fans call themselves?"

"Yeah Rushers!"

"No I mean fans especially of you!"

"They have an extra name?"

"They have! Just like Fans of Carlos, James or Logan."

"And these fans are called what?"

"Yours are called Cover Girls, Carlos' are Penators, James' are Maslovers and Logan's are Henderwhores!"

"Whoa I like Logan's! But mine's sweet. It's good to know that, I'll tell the guys if I find the time!"

"I wonder how Logan's going to react!"

"He's probably going to laugh. He knows what our fans think of him and he has no problem with it! I think he may actually like it, deep inside!"

"Sometimes I think that too!"I said and it went silent again. I don't know when I entered this contest I had thousands of questions and now I don't even remember ten!

"You really don't have any other questions?"

"I had thousands but I don't remember a single one! Must be because I was so surprised. I mean I've never won anything before so I didn't really expect it."

"So there's nothing else you want to talk about?"

"No there isn't…Kendall when you have better things to do we can end this call! It was really nice talking to you but if we don't know a thing we could talk about we can end this!"

"You are really not disappointed?"

"No I got to talk to you for two hours that's the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"I'm glad I was able to make you happy!"

"Hopefully I'll be able to come to a concert in Germany soon! Good luck with trying!"

"I hope so too, I'll do my best! Bye!"

"Bye!"I said and hang up. Wow I just talked with Kendall Knight. This was definitely the best start of my summer holidays ever!

The next morning I wake up kinda late. I eat breakfast and stay in bed almost the whole day, watching TV, tweeting, texting friends, just chillin'! In the evening I watched Girls United Bring it on Again and fell asleep watching it.

**_So this was the first chapter of Living in my Dream _**

**_I hope you guys like it _**

**_More to come soon, if you want to. _**

**_Please review, tell me what you think_**

**_As you read Abigail is German, just like me. There's a lot I took from myself to give her a little character so she's not completely made up. As to Kendall Knight, from the Big Time Rush TV show, I took a few features from Kendall Schmidt, so it's kinda a mix between the two (Unfortunately it's not allowed to take real people)_**


	2. UPDATE

Do you guys want me to continue this story? Then please PM me, Review, favorite, follow!

I'd like to know what you all think so far of this. It gets a little better though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

The next day's went on like this. You could say I was super bored, my friends were all on vacation, probably meeting cute boys and I'm here home alone.

And I thought these holidays were going to be amazing, just because of an awesome first day? How could I be so stupid? I sighed and decided that it was time to change that! I stood up got dressed in black jeans, a grey sweater and green vans.

I took my bag and plugged my earphones in and then I went off. I just walked around the city, thinking. Berlin is huge, so it wasn't really a problem to fill the whole afternoon with it. My parents aren't at home, they're on vacation too since yesterday to be exact. Unbelievable that even my own parents went without me, they didn't even ask.

Whatever, at least they can't annoy me when I'm home late. Like this day, I got home at 11.30 pm. I went to the Alexander square and had a lot of fun. You have to understand that, it's like a club for everyone, there's always something going on and you can be sure to have a good time there, even when you are alone there.

When I got home I quickly changed and fell asleep almost immediately. The next morning I put on black jogging pants and the grey sweater from yesterday. I put my hair up in a messy bun. For breakfast I just ate a little bit toast. I had the toast in my hand and just wanted to go back to my room when the door bell rang. I groaned and went over to the door. I opened it and saw a guy standing in front of me. "Hey!" "Hey!"I said.

"I…do you want to come in?"

"Sure!" He came in and I still wondered why he was here.

"So…why are you here?"

"Remember how we talked a few days ago? You wanted us to come to Germany!"

"Where are the other three?"

"They couldn't make it yet, unfortunately."

"And where did you get my address?"

"The contest you entered! I asked them to give me your personal information and they also gave me your address! If you don't want me to be here I can go again .I just thought it would be nice to meet you after we just talked over the phone!"

"No Kendall it's really cool that you are here! I'm just not used to celebs standing in front of my door at ten in the morning!"

"Before we start talking or doing whatever, I want you to promise something…"

"Yeah what?"

"Promise me to not see me as the Kendall Schmidt but as just Kendall, the normal guy who had a little luck in his life! Okay? Can you do that?"

"I guess I'm able to do that! So how long are you here? Do you guys give a concert?"

"No. To be honest I told the guys that I went on vacation for the few days we have off. I didn't want them to come with me because I wanted to get to know you better."

"Oh, okay…what do you think about sightseeing ?"

"The last time I was here we hadn't have much time so I guess it's a good idea!"

"Okay then let's go!"

"You definitely aren't the typical girl!"

"Why?"

"Every normal girl would need at least 10 minutes to get ready and you say let's go?!"

"This is Berlin! Nobody cares how you look!"

"Well then let's go!" I put on my sneakers and we went off to the Brandenburger Gate.

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because I liked how we could talk, even though I didn't see you before it felt like the most normal thing on earth. Btw the picture of you was beautiful but you're even more beautiful in real!"

"Thanks!", I said and smiled.

"I love that smile!"

"When you continue being awesome and making me these kind of compliments you'll see it very often!"

"I hope so!"

"Anyway, I guess you were here before and I don't have to tell you what I know about it? Because I really don't know the whole history thing.. But I guess you don't care about that anyways?"

"No I care about other things! It's really cool here, but last time we were here we really wanted to go up the TV Tower but we hadn't have enough time…so?"

"We can go there now if you want to."

"Yes that would be awesome."

We went to the TV Tower, it wasn't that big of a deal because everything's almost next to each other. You can easily walk from one sight to the next. The only problem we had was the waiting! Everyone wants to go up there and see Berlin from above, so we had to wait good two hours. But it was fun talking to him about random stuff and the time flew by quickly. I thought he looked a little hilarious with his shades and the hoodie, as a disguise, but it was better than girls coming over to us every second.

When it was finally our turn we followed a few other visitors and the lift shot us up in record time, as if it knew how long we had already waited and how bad we wanted to just be up there already and enjoy the sight, and in my case enjoy being with Kendall.

We went out of the lift and over to one of the few windows that were at least a bit free.

"Look over there is this awesome shopping center where I love to spend the afternoons with my gurls. We go shopping, often we don't take much money with us so we can't buy anything and then we just go to Starbucks and have fun. We often get weird looks when we laugh about something that really isn't funny but we have our inside jokes. It's hilarious. We are just like you four, but like sisters! It's great to have friends like these, you don't necessarily need boys with friends like these!"

"So you've never had a boyfriend? And you don't have one?"

"I never had and I don't have! I'm 15 my life just starts! And I have to concentrate on school, me and my friends are the best in class though we barely do something for school, it's just easy for us. Our class is cool and it's amazing I guess others would annoy you with things like: 'Oh you're such a nerd!' "

"It's great you found such amazing friends. I just hope you don't forget about…"

"About?"

"About other things! Remember how you said you loved Choose 180°?"

"I did say that, yes!"

"Close your eyes!", he said and I did. I felt that he put something around my neck and then something around my wrist.

"Okay now open your eyes!" I opened my eyes and looked at my arm then at the necklace around my neck. Choose 180°, both. It was beautiful. Amazing. Just like…

"This is really cool. Thank you!", I said and smiled at him.

"What? I get no hug?"

"If you want one…" I hugged him tight, but when I wanted to pull away I couldn't because he held me tight.

"Kendall you can let go now!"

"I don't think so! I really like you and… I hope you do like the real me too?!"

I stayed silent for awhile. I liked Kendall for sure, but he said he hoped I liked the real him. I don't know if I was together with him long enough to even discover the real him.

"Kendall, you know that you are a really cool guy, funny just amazing! Before, you said I should see, talk etc. to the real Kendall and not the star! Now you ask me if I like the real you too. I don't know if I know the real you long enough to know this."

"So you say we should spend a few days together?"

"We should. I get to know you better, I mean it's not like I don't know anything about you but the real you seems a little different than the Kendall Schmidt seems to be."

"It is a little. I just like to separate my work and my private life, family, friends, a possible girlfriend in the future! I love to tell my fans what's going on but I don't give much free about my privacy."

"I noticed that. And I like this idea, it seems to keep you away from rumors and to make the life as a star much easier!"

"It does." We looked out of the window. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and I couldn't help but notice that it felt good. Right. As if it was meant to be. I guess he got hope when I pretty much said nothing against it.

**Thanks for the review from Rusher Driver, it really made my day better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

We stood there a while and just enjoyed the view, being together. Each other. I turned around in his arms and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"You changed your mind I see?"

"A little but not completely though I'm pretty sure."

"Really? That would be great."

We both smiled and looked into each other's eyes, god this green eyes, how come I said no? I didn't say no completely but I said no at first though. I always wanted this to be real and now… He slowly leaned in and I did too and finally our lips touched in a sweet kiss. He was careful at first. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"This changed my mind."I whispered.

"Huh?"

"I really like you Kendall and if you still…"

"I'm so glad you do like me too!...So what I wanted to ask is do…you…want to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Kendall.", I said and hugged him tight. He held me close to him and I liked the fact that some boy actually liked me. You know every time I was up here with my friends I imagined being up here with my boyfriend like all the other girls you see standing there cuddling with their boyfriends.

I always felt a little lonely, I know I had my friends but I always imagined it to be great standing up here with your boyfriend, and now I do stand up here, my new boyfriend holding me tight. It's all I've ever imagined and I'm glad it's not some jerk.

"You know that this is just like I always imagined it? Standing up here with my boyfriend hugging me, looking down on to Berlin."

"I thought you were happy with being single and hanging out with your friends?!"

"I know and I was and am but it's different with a boy by your side. You feel like you are important. You are like: 'Look a boy likes me you can't bring me down!' You feel different when you walk through the city. You don't think: 'Is there something wrong with me?' when someone looks at you, you think 'they look at me because I have an awesome and cute boyfriend, they are just jealous!' It's a good feeling, you know?!"

"When you say it like this. No girl ever would admit this, but…"

"Deep inside everyone is the same. You can tell yourself over again that you don't care that you've never had a boyfriend, but...you do!"

"Another reason why I like you! You are different than other girls, you say what you think and feel. Keep that!"

"Sometimes it isn't that good to have a big mouth, but it can be helpful. Wanna go to the Alexa, some big shopping mall? I want to show off my new boyfriend!"

"You do like me don't you? I have this feeling you just said yes because you wanted a boyfriend!", he asked in a serious and hurt tone.

"Kendall I do like you! I do really. I've had crushes on boys before but this is different and it's confusing but I want to be with you, that's one thing I know is the right thing to do. I just have to do what I feel like doing because I can't think clearly when you are around!"

" I guess us being together is the right thing then. So let's go shopping? Showing off my new girlfriend?" He took off the shades and the hoodie and we went down again within seconds.

'We just have to go over there! You see this big red house? May I introduce you to the Alexa? My second favorite place!"

"Second?"

"Favorite place is my friend's and my 'clubhouse' if you want it that way. We have some kind of hiding place. To hide from everyone and everything, when we don't want to be interrupted or cry our eyes out. You get the idea."

"Yeah and it's a good one! You want to show me where it is?"

"Sorry no boys, and no excuses! I could tell you the address you wouldn't find it anyway!"

"So tell me!"

"Schönhauser Street 48! You won't find it so forget it again!"

"You're right. Maybe it's good I don't know. You guys are really close, aren't you?"

"We are , I know them since 5th grade, they know each other since elementary school, we became friends in 6th grade because my friends were…we…had a few differences…and we…didn't get along well after some time. One of my ex friends is now something like an enemy and my other friends are still my friends just not best friends. It's difficult to understand but …"

"What about the friends YOU had in elementary school?"

"Stacy and Justin, best friends since kindergarten till 5th grade! Stacy changed and Justin went to another school. Justin and I are still friends and when we meet we have fun together, we are still really close and Stacy and I, we are friends. We talk and we still can laugh about things others don't understand and it's great but we are just too different. There was no fight or something, we both accepted it and now we have other friends."

"This Justin… is he?"

"What? If I like him, or he likes me? Already jealous?" I mocked him.

"No, just asking!"

"No we both have no feelings for each other, we've never had and we never will, besides…I like you."

"Yeah…."

"You don't trust me because of one boy I know my whole life? What should I say to all the girls screaming 'I love Kendall'!"

"I don't spend so much time with them!"

"And Justin and I do neither, we spend time together when we are with our friends, I've never met him alone! But if you want to make sure that there is nothing going on between us, we can meet up with him?!"

"No I trust you."

"Good. Look there, you'll love it it's really cool but I've heard of cooler malls in America."

"Yeah we do have that one that's almost an amusement park."

"Yeah I meant that one. I would love to go there, but it's too far away, so I just have to go shopping here. But it's not that bad, look for yourself, maybe you'll find the one store that's missing. The only thing that is not good about this place!"

"As long as there is a Vans store…."

"Bingo! You get 100 points! There is NO Vans store."

"Crap."

"But there's a Starbucks and some shops sell Vans shoes too! Let's go shopping, new boyfriend!"

"Let's go, new girlfriend!"

He put an arm around my shoulder, I put one around his middle and we walked through the mall. We went in almost every little shop. We had fun trying things on but we didn't buy anything. We had so much fun and in the end we landed at Starbucks. We sat together on one of the couches .

He put his arm around me and I cuddled up to him a little. Soon our cappuccinos came and we talked about the recent day.

"Kendall when did you say you have to leave?"

"Friday!"

"Today is Wednesday so we still have two days together!"

"Yeah about that I thought about that and I wanted to ask you something: You do have holidays, right?"

"Yeah, the next 5 weeks!"

"Your parents are here?"

"No they are on vacation! I could call them though."

"I wanted to invite you to spend the rest of your holidays with me in L.A., so we could spend more time together, I guess I just don't want to let you go this soon!"

"This would be really cool. I'd love to!", I said excited and hugged him tight.

"Glad you like the idea, but you should call your parents and ask them first."

"I'm sure they'll say yes, I'll call them though."

"We are still shooting Season 4 and recording the third album, so you'll have to come with me to set or in the studio, but I guess you have no problem with that?!"

"No this is awesome, listening to you guys before everyone else does? Every Rusher's dream come true!"

"You know you are not allowed to tell anyone any lyrics or upload a vid with us singing new songs? Unless we say it's okay!"

"I know I'm not dumb. Btw what about Featuring You? Will it be on the third album?"

"Yeah, I know it got leaked but we love it too much to just let it be like this without any comment from us."

"That's good. It's a really great song."

"Let's just say Logan and I had different thoughts in mind while writing this. But anyway, you want to go home again so you can call your parents. I doubt you'd understand a word here!"

"You're right let's just go home." He paid and we left. When we were home, first thing I did was call my parents and ask them if I could stay in L.A. for the rest of the holidays. I had to use all my skills to talk them into letting me go. But finally they agreed I just had to promise them to do nothing I'll regret.

**Keep reviewing and thx for the constant reviews from Rusher Driver, which are really amazing! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

Kendall and I ate some toast for dinner and then sat down on the couch to watch some TV. But we noticed one thing:

"I can't understand one word!"

"I know that's the funny thing! When I laugh you don't know why!"

"That's mean!"

"I know something you will understand, it doesn't matter it's in German!"

"What?"

I changed the channel, Big Time Rush on Nickelodeon.

"You should know what it's about!"

"I do. Big Time Decision was… fun to shoot!"

"Why? Because you got to walk around and think about which girl you should choose?"

"No because of the Love Science thingy!"

"Yeah that was funny. The video in the end was the best though!"

"You are that love song type of girl I guess then?"

"I am. I told you before, I need songs where you see that they thought about it before writing the lyrics."

"Do you write yourself?"

"No, I can't sing."

"But you play guitar! I saw your guitar before."

"Yes I do! We have a club at school and me and two friends of mine play there together, Kaylee plays the piano and Kacee sings. It is really fun and sometimes Kaylee doesn't play but Ronny does, he's learning it but he has talent. Actually we are meeting tomorrow to practice and since I won't be able to go for the rest of the holidays I should go tomorrow, you can come if you want to?!"

"Yes, sounds fun. What kinda songs are you guys playing?"

"From Narcotic over Numb and I won't give up to We are never ever getting back together or Little Talks. We look after songs we like, Kaylee searches how to play them, or we both look for something, if we can't find something we try to do it ourselves by listening, then we practice it together."

"You guys are good. However, you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, we could sleep here, go to my bed, just say where you want to sleep!"

"It is going to be really tight here, I don't think we both fit on the couch, so we'll just go to your bed."

"You are so lucky my parents aren't here! You wouldn't even sleep in the same room like me!"

"I figured that."

I went to change in the bathroom and when I came back I saw him laying down. I turned off the lights and laid down next to him.

"You don't have to be so shy."

"You know, you are my first boyfriend, it is always like that when you do something for the first time you always want to do it perfectly fine and right."

"I know that is hard. But if it helps: I really like you and I want you to just do what your heart tells you. If you want to cuddle, we can do that, if you want to kiss me, I really wouldn't mind!", he said and turned his head to me.

I still looked at the ceiling and thought about what he'd just said. I wanted to hug him, fall asleep in his arms. I always imagined it to be amazing. Just perfect. I turned around and smiled at him.

He smiled back and pulled me into his arms, I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. This was new to me but it was a great feeling.

"Beautiful dreams Abbie. Love you!"

I didn't answer him, 'love', I always thought it was no big deal to say these three little words but if someone says it to you like this you begin to think about the meaning. Me and my friends say it all the time, in a friendly way. When I heard other girls say it to boys I always thought, 'yeah no big deal they just say it' but it IS a big deal, at least if you really want to mean it and not just say it.

Kendall meant it and that was it what was so scary, of course no boy ever told me that he loves me and I never felt this way before. I decided to wait till I'm sure about my feelings before telling him I love you, I think I do but I don't want to lie to him. That's what I learned from my friends: Truth is really important, nothing's going to work without telling the truth.

I slowly fell asleep, it wasn't so easy though because I had so much in mind. Kendall was long asleep when I finally stopped thinking about the recent day.

The next morning I wondered why there was Kendall Schmidt next to me, I remembered what happened and smiled to myself. Wow. I always imagined it and dreamed about it but I never actually believed that it could become reality. Now it is. I turned around and smiled at him sleeping.

I stroked his cheek with my hand and was shocked about what I did. I never expected myself to do something like this. I mean it is nothing bad I know that but nevertheless…

He woke up on my touch and smiled sleepy.

"Morning beautiful. Are you already awake for a long time?"

"No not so long, just needed time to think." He sat up a little bit and leaned on his elbow.

"Everything's alright, isn't it? You can tell me if there's something wrong…"

"It just is so unreal. Everything that happened and you and flying to L.A., just everything."

"Why am I unreal?"

"It's new for me that a boy likes me, you are the first one who said it directly…"

"The first one who said it directly?"

"There was this one guy, I met him on summer vacation 2 years ago!"

"What about him?"

"It was like Love at first sight. We met at some beach and spend the day together."

"So he didn't tell you that he liked you?"

"He sort of did. He asked me if I liked him, and I told him yes, he said, I quote: 'Now we have a problem' ."

"Why was it a problem that you both liked each other?"

"Because we lived like miles apart. That was at the beginning of the day. We spend the rest of the day together and had a lot of fun."

"I still don't see the problem, you guys could have at least stayed in touch!"

"We didn't exchange numbers. His parents came and we didn't even say goodbye. We just waved and then we never saw each other again. I don't even know if we would recognize each other if we see each other! I learned to forget about him."

"Well I'm glad you guys didn't meet again, otherwise I wouldn't have such a beautiful girlfriend now!"

"I'm glad too but I don't know what I would do if I recognize him somewhere."

"Talk to him of course."

"That would be weird if he didn't remember me, no I would probably just ignore him unless he'd talk to me."

"You can't just wait for guys to make the first step!" I smirked.

"It works really good don't you think?"I said and kissed him shortly.

"I guess so… but it won't work in the future or with Jeremy!"

"So you already have enough of me and want me to go find Jeremy?"

"No I would prefer you to never even see him again, so you won't have to think about what to do and just enjoy spending time with me."

"I like that idea and I'm looking forward to lazy beach days with you."

"Which won't be that often because I have to work, but we have days off too. I'm sure we'll have enough time for us."

"I hope so. What do you think of getting outta bed and getting ready, to meet up with the others?!"

"Sounds good." We both got out of bed and I went to the bathroom to change.

"What do you think of Starbucks for breakfast?"

"Yeah why not!" I took my guitar, and we both went off to Starbucks, we just wanted to grab a coffee to go and then go straight to Kaylee. We always met up at hers because she needed her piano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

It was like 10am when I rang at Kaylee's. She opened and I hugged her.

"Hey Kaylee, it isn't a problem I brought someone with me, is it?"

"No who is it?"

"Kendall- Kaylee, Kaylee- Kendall. Is Ronny already here? Or Kacee?"

"Ronny's already there and Kacee can't come, it didn't change anything she still has to go to her granddad's birthday."

"Oh I forgot to mention, he's American, he doesn't understand a word, so if we want something either you say it in English or you tell me and I tell him."

"Oh okay, btw who is he?"

"I already told you!"

"No I mean is he your boyfriend or a friend, a sibling?"

"No he's my new boyfriend."

"Oh okay." The doorbell rang again.

"I'll go get that, it's probably Ronny. You can tune your guitar already!"

"Yeah." Kendall and I went into another room and after I told Kendall where he could sit I sat down myself.

"You don't want to do this for me do you? I don't really feel like doing it."

"I can, give me your guitar." I gave him my guitar and the thing you use to tune your guitar and he started tuning it for me.

"I could get used to this."

"I believe you do."

While he tuned my guitar Kaylee came back together with Ronny.

"Abs (his nickname for me), how you doing?"he asked, hugged me and spun me around.

"I'm actually pretty good Rons( my nickname for him). Btw this is Kendall- Ronny-Kendall! He's American so you have to talk English. He's my boyfriend."

"Didn't you always say 'I want an American boyfriend'? Now you have one."

"Yeah I know and I really like him so it's cool and he tunes my guitar!"

"You trained him good already."

"I sure did."

"So with what song do you want to start Abs?", Kaylee asked.

"Any songs we don't necessarily need a singer."

"Why can't your boyfriend sing?"

"He can, if you have the lyrics. What song?"

"The one you gave me last week. Love Alone by Katelyn Tarver!"

"Oh he will like that one. Kendall can you help us a little bit?"

"What do you need?"

"You gotta sing for us!"

"What song?"

"Katelyn Tarver- Love Alone! You need the lyrics?", Kaylee asked.

"No I don't think he needs them, do you?"

"No I know this song by heart."

"Why? I didn't know it before she told me about it."

"I know Katelyn."

"I'll just ignore that. Just listen I thought about it like that." She played it through and looked up at us.

"Any difficult chords?"

"There aren't difficult chords in it Abbie, I know them."

"You don't know which chords are difficult for me. Kaylee?"

"You got a G, a Cadd9, an Em, an Am and a D, no difficult one's. I assume you know how to play Cadd9? Then it shouldn't be a problem, maybe with the strumming. Kendall can we sing it through one time? Maybe we can find strumming pattern that fit."

"Yeah sure, you know I could tell you how to strum this song?"

"I figured that." She started playing and Kendall sang to it.

"Okay that changes everything, we have to play it a little lower, or can you sing higher?"

"I can try."

"You know Kacee sings higher anyway, so we can do it lower it doesn't make a difference we have to change everything up anyway."

"Okay so lower." They tried and soon they found a fitting note for him.

"So what about the strumming?", I asked Kaylee.

"We'll just try something, just play what feels good."

"Will do, you start!" She started playing again and soon we found a fitting strumming and when we played it the second time, Kendall joined in.

It was already 2pm when we were satisfied with everything. Kaylee let Ronny at the piano and he played New Age by Marlon Roudette.

"Rons do you think you can teach me how to play that song?"

"We can try it's not that difficult, come here." I sat down beside him and he started showing me how to play. I tried it but I kept getting stuck at that one note. Ronny took my hands in his and tried showing me how to play it.

Finally I got it right and I hugged Ronny tightly.

"Tell her I'll wait outside." I heard Kendall say and I quickly pulled away from Ronny.

"I have to set this straight."

"Course, hope you two come back." I left my guitar and almost flew down the stairs. When I arrived at the door I went out and saw him there pacing back and forth.

"Kendall? Why did you ran out?"

"The question would be: why were you flirting with him?"

"I wasn't!"

"Come on, 'can you teach me how to play that?'. His hands on yours, you guys were so flirting! It was obvious even a blind cow would have seen this!"

"We are always like this, we are friends, we don't see that as flirting! It is normal for us. It means nothing. Like you would teach Katelyn how to play the guitar, if she doesn't know already. It wouldn't mean a thing because you two are friends."

"I guess I just overreacted?"

"No you didn't, I would have reacted like this too. You couldn't know that we are just good friends and that it means nothing. Everything's good again?"

"All good.", he said and hugged me.

"Glad we could set this straight.", I whispered.

"I didn't want to fight with you, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to! Everything's alright! Really."

"I love you Abs!", he said. I wanted to say it too, but did I 'love' him?! He's an amazing guy, this fight just meant we both could deal with a problem. I trust him, and I know he wouldn't cheat on me, so there isn't anything against it, is there?! And I liked him. A lot.

"I love you too!", I said finally and his grip tightened around me.

I realized that it was the right decision to say that I loved him, 'cause I really do. We went back up to Kaylee and Ronny.

"Hey guys everything's alright?", Ronny asked.

"Yes everything's perfectly fine."

"Yeah it is.", Kendall said and smiled at Ronny. He smiled back and I could see he was glad that everything is okay.

"Okay so we'll see again next week?", Kaylee asked when we finished everything around 6pm.

"No I'm sorry, but the rest of the holidays I'm in L.A. with Kendall here!"

"Oh, that's really cool, I hope you have fun! We'll just try alone with Kacee and Ronny and make sure you'll have a lot to work on when you come back!"

"I knew this would happen. See you guys in 5 weeks! I'll write you!"

"I hope so! See you!", she said and hugged me.

"Have fun Abs.", he said and while he hugged me he whispered:

"He's a cool guy don't mess this up!"

"I won't!", I whispered back. We pulled away and Kendall and I said goodbye. I grabbed his hand as we left the house. I smiled up at him and he leaned in and pecked my lips.

"Love you Kendall."

"Love you too Abs, and I'm glad you finally say it."

"You…?"

"Yeah I noticed that you weren't sure and I understand why . But just tell me how you feel, I love you and no matter if you hate me or love me I will never hate you."

"I know Kendall and I love you for believing in me, though you know me for so little time." He hugged me from the side and kissed my forehead.

"You are one special girl and I'm so glad that I was able to meet you."

We arrived at home and I unlocked the door.

"So when are we going to leave?"

"You gotta pack because I booked our flights for tomorrow!"

"Oh well that is fast but I guess I'm fast at packing?!"

"You better be and besides I can help you."

"Yeah…no. You just go watch a movie or something, I'll call you if I need you."

"Ok fine, do you have something in English? A DVD or so?!"

"Harry Potter? Hunger Games? Twilight? I also have Hannah Montana and Forrest Gump!"

"I'll take Forrest Gump, later we can watch something else together?!"

"We can do that!", I said, gave him the DVD and started packing up everything I needed. I didn't want him to help me because I didn't want him to see all of my clothes, you probably get why. Packing is this one thing I ALWAYS did alone, that'll never change I guess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

One hour later I had everything packed up and joined Kendall in the living room.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine and ready, how's the movie?"

"Like last time I watched it, really good. We are going to take a taxi to the airport tomorrow at 10am. Flight's booked for 11.30h. So we'll be in L.A as soon as possible."

"That's good."

"Yeah it's kinda early but we can sleep in the plane."

"It isn't that early. Actually I don't care what time I have to stand up, because you know, it's L.A.?!"

"It isn't that different. You'll get used to it soon."

"I guess I will."

We continued watching the movie until Kendall spoke up:

"You know we are not a normal couple."

"What do you mean?"

"We are sitting here on different couches like we are friends who barely know each other."

"I know. What do you want to say?"

"I don't know I just noticed it…if you compare us to Carlos and Alexa…"

"They take photos of each other and post them on Instagram, they flirt on Twitter all the time… they show off their relationship and they also get hate for it."

"I know I know, and Carlos knows that and Alexa knows that…but "

"…but they keep going."

I said and it went silent for a few minutes. I stood up and walked over to Kendall who was sitting in a big armchair. I sat on his lap and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"The only thing I don't like about showing off our relationship is the 'getting hate' part.", I whispered.

"But we can get through this, I mean if Carlos and Alexa can and if James and Halston can, we can do it too! Halston gets even more hate than Alexa, I don't know why but that's how it is..."

"Because it seems as if she is just using him and playing with him. That's what everyone thinks. "

"She isn't. She is a really nice girl and I'm glad that James has her. He smiles more often since they are together."

"I've always loved seeing them together. It makes me smile seeing them happy."

"And it would make thousands of fans happy to see us together. Believe me, we'll go through this together, everything's gonna be just fine. I just don't like lying to my fans."

"…Okay. We'll do it."

"Thank you Abs."

"I love you Kendall, I really do."

"I do too with all my heart. You…are the…first girl I ever loved like I do love you. I've never believed in love at first sight, but now I do." , he whispered the last part.

I just smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and I leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Do you want to wait till we are in L.A. or now?!"

"I don't care but…I guess better now, before I change my mind."

"Okay better now then."

He took out his phone and leaned his head on my head. He took a pic and showed it to me. I normally don't like pics of me but I liked this one, probably because of Kendall being in it with me.

"You like it? 'Cause I gotta say that you are as beautiful as always."

"Yeah it looks good." He went on Instagram and posted the pic with this caption:

_'__Spending time with the most beautiful girl in the world. /covergirlforlive I love you!' _

I looked at my feed on Instagram. It was exploding with comments about how lucky I was.

"Kendall you gotta read these comments. They already have a shipping name: #/kabi !" (A/N:Thanks for the suggestion but I already had a shipping name in mind and I didn't wanna change it)

"Told you I have awesome fans, and now they are also your fans. WE have awesome fans."

"For now!" I sighed.

"Don't worry. They won't hate on you and you know why? Because you and me are perfect together and they are my fans they want to see me happy, no matter with whom."

"I know and I really have nothing against posting pics of us. I love you Kendall."

"I love you too Abbie forever."

Eventually I fell asleep while we were watching the movie.

The next morning I woke up in my bed with Kendall next to me. He was the one who woke me up.

"Morning beautiful.", he said and smiled at me.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"8.30am!"

"We have plenty of time left, why did you wake me up? I don't need more than 15 minutes in the bathroom and breakfast, nah probably just toast so I'm fast. And you don't need that long do you?"

"I'm not James or Logan. I'll go shower and you sleep a little more?!"

"Like that idea!", I said and fell asleep again just to be woken up again shortly after.

"What?", I groaned.

"You gotta get outta bed now. Come on beautiful you can sleep on the plane."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me." He started tickling me but I didn't move.

"You can keep on doing that, I'm not ticklish anymore."

"Is there any way to get you out of this bed."

"Yeah I guess there is one way."

"And can you TELL me what it is?"

"I could think about it yes."

"Oh come on Abs I'll do anything!"

"Sing for me!"

"What?" "You heard me, I'm sure!"

"Why?"

"I love your voice. It always gets me out of bed in the morning, when I don't want to go to school."

"Fine. Lemme think…

Give me more lovin' than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not

Make it feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I've found you  
I love bein' around you

You make it easy  
It's easy as 1, 2  
1, 2, 3, 4

There's only 1 thing 2 do  
3 words 4 you  
(I love you)  
I love you

He took both of my hands and pulled me up.

"Now you are up. Go shower I'll make some toast."

"You are really great in getting me out of bed."

"I'll have to keep this in mind."

I went shower and when I came out of the bathroom I smelled coffee.

"I could get used to this."

"You can do that because the next 5 weeks you'll get breakfast made by me every morning."

"Organic?"

"Haha really funny, yes organic!"

"I was just joking. You are known for being this organic freak!"

"I know and I'm no freak!"

"Yes you are but now let's eat. I'm hungry."

We ate breakfast and when we were ready it was shortly before 10am. I took my suitcase and Kendall took his bag and we put it in the trunk of the taxi that was waiting outside.

A half hour later we arrived at the airport and 15 minutes later we entered the plane. I sat at the window and Kendall sat down next to me.

"You are not afraid of heights or planes or something."

"I don't know, first time on a plane remember, and no I'm not afraid of heights!"

"Then everything's gonna be fine I guess." He took out his phone and said:

"Smile for the last picture in Berlin for the next five weeks." I put out my tongue and made a peace sign, Kendall just put out his tongue.

"We can post this, can't we?"

"Can you send me the pic? I want to post it!"

"Sure."

He sent me the pic and I posted it on Instagram with the caption:

_'__Heading to L.A. with the most amazing guy in the world! Xx /kendizzzzle' _

"Like the caption! You are the most amazing girl in the whole world. Can't wait for you to meet the guys, they will love you."

"I hope they will."

"Treat them just like me and I'm sure you guys are going to be best friends."

"Friends, I already have three best friends! I would never prefer three guys over Samantha, Sophia and Riley!"

"I know and I don't want you to do that, just don't hate them, if it is possible."

"I guess it is. Still Rusher in heart!"

Thanks for all the nice reviews Keep'em coming :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

When we landed in L.A. I was exhausted, even though we were just sitting on a plane, but I guess that was the problem with it. When we exited the airport with our luggage I stopped in amazement. Everything was so huge and so sunny. I wasn't used to all this sun.

"You like it?"

"It's breathtaking. Really."

"You gotta wait till we go to the beach."

When we finally got into a cab, Kendall told the driver directions and soon he stopped in front of a house. We got out and Kendall unlocked the door.

"Welcome home!" I laughed at him and then I looked at everything clearly. It was messy, but I knew that before. And it looked just like I imagined it. It looked like Kendall lived here. It was so typical for him, everything, from the floor to the ceiling.

"I see you like it?!"

"I love it and I can't believe I'm here right now. It is just so unreal, everything."

"I know I can't believe it myself."

"Dork."

"No really how did I deserve you?!"

"I don't know, you are just…amazing, sweet, caring… The way you treat your fans, your friends, me… I still don't know why you love me so much….but I know I love you!"

"Because you are the cutest…girl…I've ever met and I'm so glad that I can call you mine.", he said pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't you ever leave me Abigail!", he whispered in my hair.

"I will never."I whispered back. He let go of me and smiled at me.

"What?"I asked suspicious.

"Nothing. What do you think about a tour around the house?"

"Good idea." He took my hand and showed me around the house.

"And that's where we are going to sleep.", he ended his tour in a huge bedroom with a king sized bed.

"I love this house."I said when we went back downstairs to get my bag.

"You want to unpack now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, I'm too tired now.", I said and yawned.

"I see but me too." We went to bed and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. When I went downstairs and in the kitchen I saw him standing there making bacon. He turned around when he heard me and came over giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning."

"Morning, this smells amazing."

"Thx. Gotta show you what a real American breakfast is!"

"I always wanted a real American breakfast made by you."

"Really?"

"Well, I always wanted a breakfast, if it was made by you or not, don't care. But it's even better when it's made by you!", I said and we sat down and ate breakfast.

When we were ready Kendall washed everything up and then we both grabbed a few things and headed to the beach.

It was so warm outside and it was just awesome to feel the sun on your skin that I couldn't help but smile hugely. I couldn't stop and my smile grew even bigger when we arrived at the beach. I always dreamed of going to Venice Beach and just lay there or learn surfing.

Learning how to surf. This was this one dream Samantha and I always shared, though she wanted it to become reality in Australia. I feel bad for her because I'm so near to the dream becoming reality. I just have got to ask Kendall if he can teach me. I may not be good but it's my dream and I'm going to do anything for my dream to become true. Anything!

"Kendall?"I asked while getting up a little. We laid on the beach for some time now, just relaxing.

"Hmm?"

"I want to learn how to surf."

"Really? That's amazing. But I gotta warn you it's really hard work till you can stand on the board."

"I know, I know but with a good teacher…"

"You mean I should teach you? I'm not that good you know?! James' the one who's best at surfing."

"I know but if I wanted James to teach me I would have asked you to call him and ask him but I asked you so?"

"Of course. I'll try my best."

"You'll have to because I have no idea how to surf at all!"

"Well I'm sure you are better than I was. I was hopeless, James almost lost his faith in me."

"I'm worse! I'm just glad James won't see me."

"He doesn't even know you yet."

"We will change that tomorrow right? Or do you have another day off?"

"No we gotta go to work tomorrow but you can't call it work it's so much fun you won't even notice."

"I hope I will get a job like this. That you don't even notice you are working because you are having too much fun."

"You will I'm sure about that."

"Whatever, let's just start."

He tried to teach me the basic skills and it was really fun. Especially the little 'breaks' we had. When I didn't understand something and was near to giving up and he would get down to me and just kiss me till I was convinced to continue.

At the end of the day we were both exhausted but happy and we watched the sunset, sitting on some cliff. He had his arm around me and I had my head on his shoulder enjoying spending my first day in L.A. with the guy I've always loved and love even more now.

I groaned when I heard the alarm go off at 6 in the morning. When I reached over to hit the alarm I hit a shoulder. I opened the eyes and looked over to were the alarm was and saw that it wasn't even an alarm but Kendall's phone ringing. Who the hell would call him that early?!

I shook him till he was awake and pointed to his phone. He answered it and it didn't look good. He frowned and I figured whatever the caller was saying wasn't that good. He hung up and stared at the wall.

"Hello Kendall?! Someone home? Who was this and what happened?"

"James."

"What about him?"

"This was Carlos, he just told me that James had an accident while driving to work. They are at the hospital right now. He already called Halston and she's on her way too."

"Oh my god.", I whispered and tears started to form in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry. He'll get better soon. It wasn't that bad.", he said and pulled me in for a hug.

He soon let go and we both quickly got dressed and he drove us to the hospital. When we were there we saw Carlos and Logan waiting outside the hospital. They looked sad and when we came over they told us that Halston was inside talking to James.

They also told us that he was doing good considered to what had happened. We all went inside and Carlos and Logan led us to James' room. Logan knocked and we opened the door and went in. Halston was sitting on a chair next to James, holding his hand.

"Hey James!" Kendall said and James noticed us.

"Hey guys! Who's this?" he asked looking at me and then at Kendall and the others.

"Yeah Kendall who is this actually?"

"This is Abigail. My new girlfriend. We met in Germany."

"We can't speak German and you neither."

"Dude she speaks perfect English!"

"Well then. Hey Abigail!"

"Abbie or Abs but don't call me Abigail! Hey!"

"Well hello Abbie I'm sorry we have to meet this way."

"No problem James. I'm just glad I'm able to meet you guys finally!"

"She's a Rusher?"James directed his question at Kendall.

"That obvious?"I answered instead.

"A little." Logan said.

"But it is nothing bad is it?!" Carlos said and smiled at me.

"Logan you gotta get a girlfriend!"James said and Halston and I laughed.

We smiled at each other. I had these feeling we would become very good friends and I'm already excited to meet Alexa. I just want to know what this girl has that Carlos loves her so much.

"I don't want one! And our fans should at least get one member to hope. Now that Kendall's dating a fan, they get their hopes up high that I would date a fan too!"

"You wouldn't?"I asked surprised because they always said it was possible for them.

"I would but I don't know if it's good. I'll just wait till I meet the right one."

"Logan it really isn't bad dating a fan, actually it's pretty good."Kendall said and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Thanks. You should try looking for girls and not say you don't want a girlfriend!"I said and Kendall added:

"Believe me life is even better with someone you love!"

"I know I know just leave me alone guys!"he said and stormed off.

"What is his problem? Every time we ask him about girls he freaks out!"James said.

"You think he is…?"Carlos asked awkwardly.

"No he isn't!"Kendall answered.

"Why do you know that?"

"Because I asked him and he told me! He has his reasons, was all he had told me. I left the topic."

"I was just wondering."James said.

"I was too so I asked him."

"So we just leave him alone till he comes to us?!"

"Yes, would be the best."Kendall replied. Halston and I didn't say anything the whole time. It wasn't our business and I didn't want to get in between their friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

After another 20 minutes we said goodbye to James and promised to come back tomorrow, then we left. Kendall and I said goodbye to Carlos and Logan and drove back home.

Kendall had told me that he had a huge pool behind his house in the backyard and I wanted to try it out today. I needed to train a bit. When I'm back home there would be a really important competition and because I can't train at home I had to do it here in L.A.!

When we arrived I went to the bedroom took my Swimsuit and went into the bathroom to change. When I came back out Kendall was already waiting for me, I grabbed my goggles and my swim cap and we went out into the backyard to the pool.

"Wow. How many meters are that? 20?"

"22 I believe."

"That's awesome. Perfect conditions."

"Why do you want to train anyway? I bet you are already perfect!"

"Far away from perfect and I gotta train because the competition I have when I'm back home is really important for me. I need to be perfect so I gotta train everyday at least one hour!"

"I hope it's fun to watch you otherwise I have to join you." he said when I jumped into the water.

"I don't think it's that interesting but you'll see." I started swimming. I started with 8 lanes and just swam freestyle. When I ended I took off my goggles and looked at Kendall still sitting at the edge.

"See it's pretty boring."

"How did you do these turns?"

"Which ones? The flip turn?"

"Yes. Show me."

"Alright. It's pretty easy. You just swim freestyle and before you hit the wall you just make a role. Watch it."

I repeated it slowly and he tried it. It was a catastrophe! His swimming technique was horrible not to speak about the turn. I told him this and he just defeated himself with :

" I don't want to be a champion not going under is enough."

"Therefore you don't need to learn how to do this turn. Believe me, learn how to swim properly and then we'll try again."

"Fine."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you stop the time?!"

"Sure, do you have a watch?"

"Over there."I pointed to a near bench. He went over took the watch and sat down at the edge with his legs in the water.

"How many lanes?"

"Normally 200m means 8 lanes but these are not completely 200m so we gotta add a few seconds later but don't worry about that just stop the time."

"Good."

"I'll go to the edge over there and you'll say something like Take your mark and then you whistle."

"Got it." I went to the edge of the pool and got into start position.

"Take your mark!"he said and then he whistles.

I start swimming- 50m Butterfly, 50m Backstroke, 50m Breaststroke and 50m Freestyle- short: 200m Individual medleys. I swam over to him and looked at the watch- 3:02,34. Not the best time.

"You were way too fast."

"No I wasn't normally I swim 2:58,34."

"Whatever just 4 seconds."

"4 seconds too slow. You gotta know that already 1 hundredth can cost you the victory! So 4 seconds are way too much and this weren't even full 200m."

"What do you want to say?"

"I gotta train every evening, except if we find something better. Anyway, now 100m Freestyle. Record is 1:11,65! Can you stop?"

He nodded and I got into start position again. He whistled and I swam the 100m. I swam over to him again and he showed me the watch with a huge smile.

"1:07,92. Wow. Must be because of you."

"SO you practiced enough for today?"

"I should swim 100m backstrokes and…"

"No you don't have to." he said, put the watch away and jumped into the pool. I took of my goggles and the swim cap and put them aside. Kendall put his arms around me and kissed me shortly.

"Isn't this better than training?"

"It is. Better than anything in the world."

I put my legs around him and put my head on his chest. The water was only 1,80m deep so he could barely stand in the water, but on his tiptoes he could. He was holding me tight and I enjoyed it.

Another scene I've always imagined to be real one day, now it is. I just can't believe how lucky I am and how uncomplicated my life is.

"Why didn't I meet you at the concert we gave in May?"

"Because it was a Thursday and my mom was being stupid about going to school. I mean I wouldn't have cared if I would have skipped or not, it's not that I'm bad, is it?! I wouldn't have had a problem but no it's too late and you are too young."

"She's right. I totally understand her. I mean you are what? 15, 16?!"

"Almost 16. Which isn't too young to go to a concert. I guess it was more about skipping school."

"She was just worried about you. It's normal."

"I know and we had a huge fight about that and I ignored her till after the concert. I still don't like the decision she made but life is pretty good right now too. I still would have loved to go to the concert. Mostly because it was Heffron Drive, not BTR. You sound different when you are just with Dustin and I liked that."

"I'm sorry you couldn't hear us but maybe I can convince him to give a few concerts here around L.A. and I would let you go, you wouldn't have to tell your parents and they wouldn't be able to change it, would they?!"

"You are right! That would be awesome!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he said:

" You missed." I kissed him again, this time on the lips and when I wanted to pull away he put a hand behind my head and deepened the kiss. I had my hands in his hair and he went under water.

After some time I pulled away and got back up on the surface. I was used to being under water for a long time but I didn't think Kendall was that good at diving. He pulled up shortly after and smiled at me.

"That was amazing."

"You can hold your breath for a long time I noticed."

"Surfing makes you good too. Or just hanging at the beach."

"Figured that." I yawned shortly and dived under shortly to fix my hair.

"Do you want to go inside? It's pretty late already." he asked when I came up again. I nodded and we went out. I grabbed all my things and hurried so I would be first in the bathroom.

I was fast, but not fast enough. Kendall was there before me.

"I don't need long." He excused himself and while he was showering I unpacked the rest of my stuff. He came out with just a towel around his waist.

"See. You can go in now and take as long as you want and need. I'll be downstairs after I changed."

"Okay see you." 'Hopefully without a shirt later' I added in my head. I grabbed my things and went to shower. After I was done I changed into my PJ's, put my hair up in a bun and went downstairs.

Kendall was already waiting for me in the living room. He sat on the couch and had his feet on the little table in front of him. He turned his head when he heard me enter.

Let me just add he was just wearing some shorts which went a little over the knees. I was wearing a top and shorts, it was way too hot here in L.A. at least at night it could be a bit colder but no. I went over and sat down beside him.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something? I don't believe you'll be able to sleep just now. It's abnormal hot here."

"I'd love to. Which one?"

"What do you like more? Action or romantic or comedy or horror?"

"I really don't care I like everything, but nothing sad I hate when movies are so sad and everybody in the cinema cries and I sit there like 'Why are you guys crying it's not even sad'!"

"Hate this too. I don't know I've never cried because of a movie or a book or something."

"Me neither. Whatever, what about a cool action movie?"

"I have one in mind but I don't think you'll like it…"

"Spider Man?"

"Please!"

"I've never seen the old ones but the new one with Andrew Garfield is amazing."

"You'll love the old one's they are even better!"

"You say so and if it makes you happy."

"Thank you, you are the best you won't regret it." he said and gave me a kiss. Then he jumped up and ran over to some wand board and grabbed a DVD.

He put it in and sat down on the couch again.

"Come here to me." he said and I sat closer to him.

"I'm not a stranger and I'm not your best friend. I know you want to cuddle just come here!" He patted his lap. I put my legs on his lap and laid my head on his chest. He put his arms around me and whispered:

"Isn't that better?" I smiled up at him and pecked his lips.

"It is."I whispered and focused on the TV. He started the movie and I had to admit it was just as good as the newer version. The only thing I didn't like was that Andrew Garfield's abs were missing.

Watching movies with Kendall is amazing.

Just like I ever imagined it to be.

Romantic.

Just awesome.

Cuddled up to him. Being in the arms of someone who loves you is an incredible feeling and I wish it would never stop.

(A/N): So I know, I know I didn't update in like FOREVER and I'm sorry. But I just didn't find the time. So please tell me if anyone still reads this or if I should just stop updating.

Thanks guys

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or any other person that appears in this story except of Abigail and her friends!**

I have to say the day we spent there was really amazing. We made a lot of pictures and also found the time to eat an ice while walking on the Walk of Fame. When we arrived back home I practiced for one hour and Kendall sat on a bench next to the pool playing guitar.

Eventually I fell asleep shortly after the movie ended. I felt someone lift me up and opened my eyes. It was Kendall, who looked down at me.

"Go back to sleep." he said and I closed my eyes again. The next morning I woke up and turned around in Kendall's arms. I smiled at him still sleeping and buried my head in his chest. A few hours later he woke up too. He stroked my hair and I looked up at him.

"Morning beautiful. How long are you awake?"

"A while. It was really comfortable."

"I believe so. Do you want breakfast?"

"Yay!"

"Okay stay here. I'll be back, If you want to you could watch some TV while I'm gone."

"OK. American television for the first time."

"Have fun!"he said and went downstairs. I turned on the TV and switched through the channels. I stopped at Nickelodeon, watching old episodes of Sponge Bob. After another 20 minutes the door opened again and Kendall came in with a tablet, which had a vase with a single rose and toast in heart shaped form on it. He put it down and sat back down next to me.

"Breakfast in bed? Wow. You are the best! This is so cute!" I looked at the toast and smiled. I turned my head and kissed him. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me closer. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"We should eat."I whispered, he kissed my nose and then we started eating. It tasted ah-mazing. We finished and while I went to shower Kendall called James and told him that we would come to visit him in a little bit. When I was ready, Kendall showered and after a half hour we both were ready so we drove to the hospital. Halston wasn't there.

James told us that she was filming some new movie and that she would come later today. We were at the hospital for like two hours, then we went home again. Kendall wanted to take me to the Walk of Fame because he thought that:

"You have to see this. It's really the best thing Los Angeles has to offer."

So we were now on our way to the Walk of Fame.

The next two days practically went the same: we visited James and then went somewhere for the rest of the day. On my 5th day in L.A. James was allowed to leave the hospital. He sure still had a cast on his arm and therefore wasn't able to be on set, at least not for filming.

Kendall told me they hadn't this much scenes left without James so they decided to wait a week till they'd start. So Kendall and I had two days left to do what we wanted to do. Long story short- we spent these two days at the beach.

Kendall kept teaching me how to surf and I told him to make a few pics of me trying which I could send to my friends. We also made pics together which we both posted on IG. In the evenings we would sit on the couch and just cuddle, talk or watch a movie.

I started checking my feed every evening and loved to read all these sweet comments about how lucky I was or how cute we were together. I showed Kendall the comments and we talked about them from time to time.

"I told you they would love us!"

"I know and I'm glad I agreed. I love to read these comments they make me smile."

"And I love to see you smile. I told you there wouldn't have been any hate. No one can hate on someone who's as cute as you!"

"Except they are jealous!"

"You got that right!"he smiled at me and took the phone out of my hand. He laid it down on the table.

"You know how you wanted to come with me tomorrow?!"

"Yes."

"Well you know how Katelyn and I are together in the show?"

"Kendall I'm not dumb I watched every episode I know like everything. I know you are with Katelyn and I know you have to kiss her and I know you were also with Malese for a short time and I know you kissed her and I won't be jealous if it's that what you meant. I'm used to seeing you kiss her."

"I know but we weren't together when you watched the show. I just wanted to make sure that things wouldn't get awkward because of that."

"It won't. You know that I trust you more than anyone else."

"I know…"

"Is something?"

"No everything is alright. Just was worried there would be a problem because of this kissing thing."

"You know that I know that you love me?! Not just because you say it all the time."

"I'm glad you know that. You are truly amazing I know other girls would have freaked out."

"We already made this clear, didn't we? I'm not a normal girl!"

"I know and I love you for this you know that." I nodded and kissed him deeply. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled away and whispered:

"We should go to bed don't you think? We gotta get up at 5am."

"Then we should go to bed. Suddenly I'm really tired, I don't know if I'm able to walk on my own."

"Come here!"he said and lifted me up. He carried me to the bed and we laid down. Soon we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day we were both woken up by the alarm Kendall had set the evening before. I groaned and turned around again still with my eyes closed.

"Hey babe, you gotta get up. I don't want to be late."

"5 minutes!"

"Just stay in bed I'll go shower and wake you when I'm back." I didn't say anything, just fell back to sleep. It felt like only a few seconds that I felt Kendall's hands on me.

I opened my eyes and couldn't help but smile at how amazing my life was. Like a dream come true.


End file.
